i can't help falling in love with you
by sunset siren curse
Summary: Second after "Love Story". One year after their marriage and now Kole's the one with the problem. Looks like Herald and Raven need to help again.  I don't own teen titans or the song.


**I Can't Help Falling In Love With You**

Jericho & Kole

Second after "Love Story". One year after their marriage and now Kole's the one with the problem. Looks like Herald and Raven need to help again.

I don't own teen titans or the song.

Kole paced backwards and forwards. Perfect, she forgot about their anniversary, which was now two days away and she didn't have a present for Jericho. _What__should__I__get__him?_ She thought. _Wait,__m__aybe__one__of__the__others__might__be__able__to__help._

Quickly, she pulled out her communicator and looked through her contacts to see who was available.

"Argent- not available," she said. "Bumble Bee; no, Cheshire; no, Jinx; no, Terra; no, Starfire; no, aha Raven's available. Kole calling Raven, Kole calling Raven."

"Raven's communicator; may I help you?" It was Gabby, Raven and Herald's daughter.

"Hi Gabby," Kole smiled. "Can you put your mother on please?"

"Sure, just a second," Gabby said as she covered the screen with her hand. "Mummy!" After a couple minutes, Raven's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kole," Raven smiled. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," Kole answered. "I forgot about our anniversary and I haven't got a present. I can't think of what to get him."

Raven smiled. "You know, Joey couldn't think of a way to ask you to marry him so Herald and I gave him a hand too so he could perform the song to you."

"I also have some special news for him," Kole put in. "I'm pregnant."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Raven said. "You'll have little Nikkis or little Joeys running all over the place!"

"Any ideas of what I could give him, apart from the baby fairy has given us a baby?"

"Yeah," Raven answered. "Here's what we're going to do."

That night, all the titans met at Titans Tower. It was Beastboy's birthday and he wanted a karaoke party. Everyone was having a wonderful time. Soon it was Kole's turn to sing. She got up and took the microphone.

"Joey," Kole said. "Happy Anniversary. Thank you for the necklace. It's beautiful. Now it's my turn. I have two gifts for you." Everyone leaned forward in interest.

"First, a song." and Kole started singing.

_(I just can't help falling in love with you)_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I say would it be a sin  
>(Be a sin)<br>If I can't help falling in love with you  
>Like a river flows (Oooh)<br>To the sea (Oooh)  
>So it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>Some things are meant to be<em>

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)<em>

_Like a river flows (Oooh)  
>To the sea (Oooh)<br>So it goes  
>Some things are meant to be<br>Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love with you _

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows  
>That's the way it goes<br>I just can't help falling in love with you  
>(Falling in love with you)<br>Like a river flows (yea yea)  
>That's the way it goes(cause I can't)<br>Falling in love with you  
>Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)<br>That's the way it goes  
>I can't help falling in love with you<br>(I can't help falling in love with you)_

_Falling in love with you  
><em>

Everyone cheered as Kole finished the song. Jericho smiled as Kole's cheeks turned pink.

"And now the second gift," Kole said as she got off the stage. She walked up to Jericho, picked up his hand and placed it on the side of her stomach.

"You're going to be a daddy." Jericho's eyes widen in shock and happiness as he picked Kole up bridal-style and kissed her passionately. In the background, the titans applauded harder. Raven smiled as she leaned back against Herald's chest.

"You helped her set this up, didn't you?" Herald asked.

"Yep," Raven answered. "We certainly are brilliant when it comes to fixing Kole and Jericho's problems, aren't we?" 


End file.
